


Curbside Consultation

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, rentboy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an unexpected encounter in Muggle London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curbside Consultation

**Author's Note:**

> I was idly musing on the shortlist of book titles for the 2009 Diagram Prize and their possible use as fic prompts. This is the result of 'Curbside Consultation of the Colon'.

# Curbside Consultation

Harry wasn't normally a kerbcrawler. The Boy Who Lived (Twice) didn't need to go hunting for some pretty tart willing to go down on him for nothing more than a signed photo ('Thanks for a lovely time - Harry'). So he surprised himself by slamming on the brakes at the sight of the figure leaning with studied nonchalance against the lamp post on the corner of Caledonia Street and Romantic Alley

At least he wasn't so stunned that he forgot to cast his usual public glamour on his appearance. By the time the blond head ducked to his window all trace of lightning scar, messy black hair and emerald green eyes was obscured.

"How much?"

"Depends on whether you want to investigate my throat or my colon."

Harry swallowed. "That's - a novel way of putting it."

A shrug.

"How about if I want to try both?" His throat was dry. With his elbows rested on the frame of the open car window, his feet on the kerb the hooker was flaunting his assets at Harry's eye level. They were well worth flaunting. This close the sight of the pert, round, white-leather clad arse pulled at Harry's cock like a magnet.

"Fifty Galleons. Each. I don't do BOGOFs."

Harry almost choked, not only at the outrageous price, and the casual slang, but that he'd propositioned, and been recognised as, a wizard. "For that I could have a night with a top-class pro. For a quick shag with a Kings Cross rentboy it's absurd!"

Another shrug. "Suit yourself."

There was a click as Harry released the doorlocks. "Okay. Get in. I'll drive."

A lazy smile crossed the whore's slicked lips. "Oh no. We do it here."

"In the car?"

A pink tongue emerged to lick those luscious lips. "In the street. So much more exciting. You can use your invisibility cloak, if you like."

Damn. Harry's mouth dropped open. Not only had he been recognised, despite the glamour, but this guy knew more about him than any hooker had a right to. For the first time Harry stopped thinking about that tempting arse and mouth and took in the sharp features - pointed chin and grey eyes - there was a glamour overlying those too, but it was no more than a blurring of the viewer's sight, a re-direction of his attention, and, like the charm Harry was using, easily penetrated by anyone who really knew him. "Draco!"

"Ssssh, Potter, or everyone'll want some."

It was shock that lowered Harry's voice more than the demand. "Are you... are you nuts? Soliciting? On a Muggle street?"

"No more than you are, kerb-crawling."

"I wasn't."

"Whatever." Yet another shrug. Harry tried not to notice the way the movement emphasised the other man's shoulder muscles. "So, d'you want me?"

For all the strange turn that this encounter had taken Harry's initial arousal had not subsided. And now it was joined by something more. The spice of danger. "Fifty Galleons?" he repeated.

Draco nodded, an odd smile on his lips. "For arse. Here." His eyelashes dropped seductively as he focused his gaze on Harry's lap.. "Maybe we can talk about the other. Later."

In a sudden flurry of decision Harry leaned over to grab his cloak from the back seat. Draco reached in to release the handle and swing the driver's door open before moving to one side to brace his hands flat on the roof of the car. Harry hesitated as he emerged from the vehicle. This was a dark back-street but, nevertheless, it was also Kings Cross, and he was parked on a double yellow line. "What if the cops see the car?" he asked, swinging the cloak over his head.

"Merlin! You're so bloody law-abiding I'm surprised you're not an Auror." Draco twitched his arm and his wand emerged from a hidden wrist-sheath. He flicked it at the car's front wheel and the windscreen. "There. That'll satisfy any nosy Muggles," he said as a conjoured yellow clamp and 'Stop, Do Not Move' notice appeared. He returned the wand to its sheath and resumed his 'fuck me' stance.

Harry bit back a retort. That had been a really impressive piece of magic, and he did not want to know why, and how, Draco had learned it. Instead he moved behind Draco and threw the cloak, and a silencing charm, over them both. If anyone did pass now they would see only an abandoned car on a deserted street.

In other circumstances Harry would have taken his time, caressing that rounded leather-clad bum, teasing open the belt to slide the leather jeans down Draco's long legs as he fondled the released cock and balls, savouring the moment... But he was hot, and hard, and Draco was breathing in short, tense breaths that spoke of his own desperation. Neither of them was going to last long. Harry just hoped that he could wait long enough to at least give Draco some preparation.

And then, as he pushed the slick leather down to bare those beautiful pink orbs, he realised that he would not have to.

Draco was wearing a plug.

He was also, Harry discovered, as he reached round to fulfil at least part of his fantasy, confined by a chastity device. The feel of the cold steel and hard leather under his questing fingers made him moan and his own unfettered cock grew harder. The sound drowned Draco's softly spoken _prophylacta_ , but the effect of the spell, as Harry's penis was sheathed in silk-thin slick silicon, made him clutch at the other man's hips.

"And go deep," Draco instructed, as Harry began to withdraw the plug, "In case you hadn't got the message, I do not want come all over these trousers."

"For a rent-boy," Harry said, setting the plug on its broad base on the roof of the car next to Draco's now white-knuckled fingers, and beginning to ease his own, barely thicker, organ into its former home, "You're awfully fussy."

Somehow Draco managed another of his expressive shrugs even as he was being held and penetrated. "Who says I'm a pro?" he asked.

The movement rippled directly to Harry's cock, and there was a long moment of stillness as he attempted to control his natural reaction. To his own surprise he succeeded. "Pardon the guy who has his cock up your arse for jumping to conclusions," he said tightly. There was a sheen of sweat pooling between Draco's shoulder-blades. Harry leaned forward and nuzzled aside the strap of the black singlet the other man was wearing and ran his tongue along to savour the taste. Under him Draco surged into the touch.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter - _move_!"

Harry smiled against the hot flesh, set his teeth into hard muscle - and moved.

The action set the car rocking on its suspension under the onslaught, and sent the buttplug spinning into the gutter. Harry could not be sure whether Draco's cry of "Fuck!" was a protest at the loss of his toy or a command. But he was already too far aroused to do anything but obey.

Draco had both forearms on the roof of the car now, and his breath was coming in short gasps like a landed fish as he tried to cope with an arousal that could not be satisfied. Harry felt his own arousal reach its peak. He rested a hand on the sweat-soaked back.

"Draco...?"

The other man made a sound that might have been agony, ecstasy or frustration and pushed back, muscles clenching to send Harry over the edge. As he emptied himself into the condom - into that tight body - his only coherent thought was the fifty galleons was not enough - he'd give five hundred galleons - all the gold in his Gringotts vault - to experience this moment forever.

***

"Um, Potter?" The voice seemed to come from half a world away. Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder, and carefully straightened, using his fingers around his softening cock to ensure that, as he'd been commanded, nothing spilled on Draco's disordered clothing. Still under cover of the cloak he drew his wand and cast _incendio_ to dispose of the condom. Only after he had pulled up his own trousers and swung off the cloak did he dare look again at Draco.

The blond was still taking short, controlling breaths, and his eyes, when he finally straightened and turned to look at Harry, were feverishly bright. "Not bad." he remarked. He glanced along the street to ensure that they were still unobserved, and then bent to pull up the tight leather jeans. Harry noticed the wince as he did so, and that reminded him of their climax. He glanced down at the gutter. It was dark under the car and there was no sign of the thing he sought. He moved his wand.

"Accio buttplug."

Nothing happened. Harry turned back to Draco. "What..." he began.

The other man leaned back against the car, crossed his arms and sighed. "First rule of magic," he said, looking unutterably smug for someone who'd just been fucked through the floor, "You have to call things by their real names."

"You have a _name_ for your sex toys? What the hell d'you call it?" Harry's voice dropped to the register that Hermione used to coax Crookshanks out from under her bed. "Here, Stiffie, Stiffie, Stiffie!"

Draco cracked a reluctant grin, then shook his own wand from his sleeve and pointed to the gutter. "Accio broomstick!" A moment later a slightly damp and mud-stained plug slapped into his hand.

Harry looked at it with horror. "You transfigured your broomstick into - that!"

Draco nodded, calmly. "I was on my way to a Muggle club. I was hardly going to walk in carrying a five-foot broomstick was I? This way I don't lose it. In theory I don't lose other things as well - I hadn't counted on Mr Wham-Bam-Thank-You-Malfoy Harry Potter coming kerbcrawling." He rubbed his arse reflectively. "Glad I did though."

"You mean you're not... you weren't..."

Draco grinned at Harry's discomfiture. "I did tell you I'm not a pro, just an enthusiastic amateur filling in time on the way to a night out."

"This club you were on the way to," Harry murmured, "That wouldn't have been Ganymede's would it? Because if so, I could give you a lift." He watched as Draco made the connection, and the grey eyes widened. "Unless you want to give it a miss and come back to my place? I seem to remember a 'two for one' offer."

Draco grinned, and swung open the car door. "You can keep your galleons." He leaned forward, conspiratorially, "Just so long as I get to keep you."

~FIN~


End file.
